Interpretation: Madeline in Tahiti:
Review: Madeline in Tahiti Madeline in Tahiti is the final Madeline film. The film was produced between 2005 and 2007 but wasn't released publicly until the early 2010s. MV5BMjI2MjQxMzY2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjczNjM3MTE@. V1 UX182 CR0,0,182,268 AL Review: Interpretation: Madeline in Tahiti: EDIT SHARE Review: Madeline in Tahiti: Miss. Clavel dreads the sinuses, A Flu, and A cold. The Doctor says she should rest in bed. Miss. Clavel decided to call a substitute Teacher, to take her place until she get better, however Miss. Clavel Students think she is retiring. The Children in the back-yard worried she might leave brainstorm for an idea; how to make Miss. Clavel stay. Pepito rides his skate-board, rode on the rails, and Rollover the garden. He tells Madeline to take Miss. Clavel on a Trip to Tahiti on a sandy beach, and surf the waves however they must keep the trip and what happen to the garden a secret. Pepito talk’s to his father about the vacation he thinks it a great idea. The Substitute opens the windows and notices the garden is trampled on, she reports back to Miss. Clavel. She suspects Madeline and Pepito had something to do with this telling her partner to "ask them". Pepito uses his imagination telling the substitute a scare-man with a case trampled on the garden. By withholding the truth, Pepito was sent home and Madeline was timeout grounded for not speaking up to what happen, worried the other children might have to confess and spoil the surprise. Pepito’s Dad the next day came with a case rang the front door. The Substitute answers the door, delivering the package to Miss. Clavel, they Children yell out surprise! Pepito's Dad told the his Ministress, Minsters how hard, how dedicated Miss, Clavel work with the children. Brought reservation trip to sandy beach, and surf the waves in Tahiti also apologized and stated they were sorry about what happen to the Garden, should have be up front and told their teacher in the first place. Substitute educated the girls until Miss. Clavel felt better. Miss. Clavel so grateful to her students for telling the truth, Pepito was welcome back to the house however should tell no more fibs and Madeline not anymore; time out grounded. Everyone got to go on the cruise and go to the beach however on one condition. The Children had to replant Miss. Clavel's garden. Miss. Clavel and her student arrived to Tahiti: A Volcanic Scientist Son Toro gave them a tour in his Taxi-Limousine, Nicole separated attendant the Professor's Conference he spoke about Volcanic Eruptions. Miss. Clavel and her student's went shopping, Deep-Sea Underwater Snorkeling, A day at the Tahiti's Beach was quiet relaxing. The Public wanted Toro's auto-Graph, Selfies Pictures taken, and Supporter Fan's of plenty. He explains he was in a magazine. Tortoises Potatoes-Chips, televised. The Securities was able to protected them while on tour. Arrive back to Paris-France Miss. Clavel unwinds and is happy. Miss. Clavel let her students know she is not retiring, this why she higher a substitute because she had a cold flu sickness. The Age of Calendar Date of Retirement: Her time has not come yet, that for another day. The Children give Prayer: love their supper, brushed their teeth and went to bed, A day Miss. Clavel will always Remember.